Trish Walker (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Trish Walker is a major character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. She notably appears as the deuteragonist of the 2015 Netflix TV series Jessica Jones appearing as the deuteragonist in its first two seasons, a minor character in both the 2016 Series Luke Cage and the 2017 Series The Defenders and the secondary antagonist in the third and final season of Jessica Jones. She is an ex-child star turned radio talk show host who thrives to do good and distance herself from her troubled youth, eventually leading her down a darker path than she anticipated. She was portrayed by Rachael Taylor as an adult, by Catherine Bates as a teenager and Audrey Grace Marshall as a child. History Early Life Trish was born in a life of poverty living with her mother Dorothy Walker in a studio apartment before the latter became a talent agent. As Trish rose to fame as a child star going by the name Patsy she faced constant abuse from her mother and the two fought and argued constantly. Trish became a wrathful and violent individual in this period and committed several acts of vandalism As both a publicity stunt and a method to keep Trish in check, Dorothy took her to meet Jessica Jones a girl around the same age as Trish who Dorothy opted to adopt into their family after her own were killed in a car crash. Although distant at first Trish and Jessica soon formed a shallow friendship prompted by Trish seeing Jessica's strength first hand and promising to keep it a secret as long as Jessica didn't expose the abuse Trish was facing. One night however after Dorothy was forcing Trish into throwing up into a toilet bowl and belittling her, Jessica stood up for her adoptive sister and in a fit of rage threw Dorothy across the room after the latter taunted her for her lack of a real family. Trish and Jessica fully bonded after this. As she grew older Trish and Jessica remained close although winded up stirring away after Trish adopted a more wild and carefree lifestyle which pushed Jessica away. In the end Trish admitted her problems with addiction and apologised to Jessica, the two now fully reconciled. Eventually Trish fully matured from her past lifestyle and decided to start to a radio talk show in an attempt to help people. Sometime before the events of the series Jessica was put under the control of the dangerous and perverted man Kilgrave who had the ability to force other people into doing his bidding. After sometime Jessica evaded Kilgrave's capture after the latter was presumed dead after being hit by a bus. Jessica Jones: Season One After Jessica was freed from the capture of Kilgrave, she distanced herself from everybody including Trish. Trish kept in contact with Jessica's life however by placing several tabs on her to monitor her leading to her discovering Jessica's new profession as a private investigator. After six months the two were finally reunited when Jessica appeared before Trish requesting money and telling her Kilgrave had returned, Trish denied this and tried to reassure Jessica that this was a natural symptom of trauma and nothing more, leading to Jessica becoming more distant while Trish tried her best to keep in contact and to stop Jessica from ignoring her. Eventually the two did reconcile and Trish slowly opened up to the idea of Kilgrave's return. Through her public figure and radio show Trish helped Jessica to the best of her ability in finding Kilgrave. Around this time she met Will Simpson who questioned her on both her own and Jessica's past to which Trish stubbornly ignored. She ended up growing close to the man however and even started sleeping with him during the search for Kilgrave. Soon however Will was put under Kilgrave's influence and in revenge against her insulting him on her talk show he sent him to attack Trish at her home. Soon enough Simpson ambushed Trish in her home. Jessica intervened and injected Trish with a drug to replicate the sight of a corpse, fooling Simpson into thinking he had managed to finish her off. Following this Trish reluctantly publically apologised to Kilgrave on her radio show to avoid any more attacks. ??? Luke Cage: Season One ??? The Defenders: Season One ??? Jessica Jones: Season Two ??? Jessica Jones: Season Three ??? Personality Trish is a very compassionate and utilitarian based woman, in spite of her vast wealth and resources she cares about the wellbeing of mankind above all else and desires to protect them. This stems from her childhood and adolescence where she was obsessed with the idea of being a superhero and constantly pursues Jessica into using her powers to the best of her ability. Trish has a strong bond with Jessica and thinks the world of her, she is also quite envious of Jessica's abilities however. Trish's personality contains a dark side however; she is an immensely insecure and broken woman thanks to the abuse she faced in her teenage years something which led her greatest desire of being a superhero to take her down a darker path than anticipated. Appearance Trish is an average heighted fair skinned woman with greyish brown eyes and long blonde straight hair. Under the Patsy persona her mother forced her to wear an orange wig which Trish disliked immensely. She wears a variety of formal clothes including suits, blouses, shirts, coats, etc. In areas where she feels the need to be practical however she would dress more casually. As a vigilante Trish wore a black hood, a black bomber jacket and an all black outfit. Navigation Category:Protagonists Category:Vigilante Category:Tragic Category:Wealthy Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Female Category:Vandals Category:Friend of the hero Category:Marvel Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Insecure Category:Affably Evil Category:Envious Category:Addicts Category:Imprisoned Category:Scapegoat Category:Mentally Ill Category:Grey Zone Category:Anti-Villain Category:Murderer Category:Fighter Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Luke Cage Villains Category:Defenders Villains Category:Brutes